Redemption or Damnation?
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: A lost Queen to the Court of Miracles comes back for her crown, but what happens when the new King gets involved and a Judge who wants nothing more than for her to be tamed?
1. Red Moon

The Red Moon 

All right, the good old' disclaimer. I do not own anything of Hunchback related interest; it all belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney. However Kara is strictly mine.

The smell of salt water and the winter cold lingered in the night. The moon left a white trail of where a small boat of outcasts, gypsies and pirates were to be led to start a new life in the most artistic place in the world…Paris.

Among them was a woman about the age of 18. She had seen many things in her small amount of life, but it had made her stronger and deadly. Kara the Gypsy Pirate they called her. She wore a red scarf in her long deep brown hair, a tattered but still clinging white top, matched with black tight pants. She also wore a red scarf around her waist, complete with boots with heels that could tear through a man's ass. A deep purple corset kept everything together. A sliver sword hung on a belt that enwrapped her small waist. Her eyes were also a deep brown, but also a tinge of red. Her sad life had made them so.

Her life was sad, but not uncommon for a woman of the sea. Pirates kidnapped her mother and her along them to live and train as one of them; her father being a gypsy king was most often sought out by the law of Paris and was burned alive at the stake. Due to her hard life at sea, she learned to fight, kill and hate men. As she got older, she left her life as a pirate and wanted to come back home to Paris and claim her right to her father's crown, not as a king, but queen.

Of course no one on this tiny vessel knew that, all they could tell that she was a woman not to trifle with. The sound of bells could be heard from the Notre Dame cathedral sounding that it was midnight…the sounds of the bells were like a welcome home sign, wither it was good or bad…that was a different story.

"Paris, the pit of the world." She said scoffing at the sight of Notre Dame.

A couple next to her, obviously newly married scorned at her and whispered among them words of love and how Paris was the city of love. Turning to the couple, Kara smiled her half smile replied, "Love? There is no love in this world…especially in Paris. Why not go to London? I hear people kill for love there, your more likely to die from love here." And with that she walked away, her boots stomping with her to the dock where she was to get off. As the people giddily got off the ship, Kara jumped down from a small distance of the ship to the cobblestones. It hurt her feet due to the heel in her boots, but she shrugged it off and headed right towards Notre Dame.

As Kara lingered closer into the core of Pairs, she could no longer smell the comforting smell of the sea, or the gentle rock that the ship provided. Beggars asked for money; whores trying to get a young man for a night; and of course guards doing their nightly rounds. Being careful not to catch their attention with her attire, she went to the nearest beggar and gave him a few coins for the cloak on his back. Of course wanting a drink or a good whore, the man happily took her money and surrendered his cloak and ran off for some fun. Wrapping the smelly garment around herself, she passed a few guards who barely lifted a eye, and continued her way to the place of sanctuary. As a child way back then, her parents had told her about the sacred place of Notre Dame where no one can touch you…hopefully that still applied.

As she neared her destination, a guard was blocking her entrance but Kara didn't think it would be a problem until he stopped her.

"Pardon miss, but no one enters the cathedral at this hour." The guard eyed her suspiciously. "What is that you have hidden in your cloak?" he said drawing his blade.

Giving him her mischief eyes, she smiled and walked into his body,

"Just some silver sir." With that, she plunged her hidden dagger in her corset into the man's gut. He made a pitiful sound and collapsed to the floor. If the man was dead or not she didn't care, she simply wiped the blood off her dagger on his shirt and continued into Notre Dame, not knowing that someone was watching her.


	2. Who is the Monster?

Who is the Monster?

Disclaimers are in the first chapter! Thank you to LilyHellsing for reviewing!!

Warm and comfort surrounded Kara as she entered Notre Dame. Incense could be smelt; candles the only light, and the stain glass windows images upon the floor as the moon cast its light upon them. It was quite though; only her breathing and footsteps could be heard. She walked along the stones still keeping her guard and her hand on her sword.

There were many places were she could explore, but without proper light it was hard to see where she was going, and she ran right into something hard, and made of stone.

"Fuck!" she said louder than she would have liked. Her elbow made a painful connection with the object and it hurt. When she was young, she had an accident, which resulted in breaking her sensory nerves in her elbow…so when something hits it, instead of feeling a tingly sensation, blinding pain fills her body. She grabbed her elbow and bent to the ground, concentrating on the pain to go away and looked angrily at the object which caused her pain.

Kara's eyes adjusted to see a beautiful woman holding a young child in her arms. The woman had a serene face full of life and beauty, while the boy-looked clam and peaceful. It had been a long time since Kara had seen her mother, and the woman's expression reminded her of her own mother.

"God rest her soul." She said rising up from her crouched position and turned her back away from the loving family. Looking more around, she noticed a stairway that seemed to lead up the cathedral, so instead of standing in the glow of the candlelight, she walked to the staircase and into the moonlight. The night breeze was colder up high above the Paris streets, and the chill began to seep through her clothes and onto her pale skin. Grabbing the folds of the cloak, she tried to keep her body warm. Everything seemed peaceful except for a large building that was directly across from Notre Dame. It seemed sinister, full of evil and malice. Turning away from it, she continued her walk until she came into a tower of the building that had huge bells hanging above her.

A wooden set of stairs seemed the only way up, where a light glow of what she thought to be a candle was present. Kara walked up the stairs, which creaked under her feet and hands to behold a place where someone was living. The space was small but cozy with a large table in the middle, holding a carved world of Paris herself. Becoming intrigued, she looked at the people and buildings that were carved by a skilled pair of hands. The places were detailed, and the people also had detail, down to the shading of the clothes. A skinny man all in black seemed to pop out at her, but not in a kind way, more of a sinking suspicion way. The way the eyes were done seemed…dark. Looking away from the man in black, she noticed a bigger figure painted in green. Picking it up, she noticed the eye on the right had a lump over it, and a large hump on the back. The figure was well built though with powerful arms and legs. Kara was about to put it back when she heard something creak behind her. Dropping the carved man, she pulled out her sword and spun around to meet the intruder.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she said holding the blade in front her with one hand.

A figure in the corner of where a mat was placed cowered in the corner.

"Please don't harm me, I didn't mean to startle you." The shadow stuttered.

Walking slowly toward the shadow, Kara still held her sword in front of her, "What are you doing here?" she questioned it.

"I live here." It responded.

"Come out from the shadows so I can see you." She said lowering the blade.

"No I don't want to scare you with my face." The shadow said, sounding hurt and afraid. The figure moved as if to leave, but Kara would not allow that. Stepping in front of the shadow, she grabbed what she felt like an arm and pulled it into the light of the candle present on the table. Her eyes went wide and she let go of the huge arm.

He was nothing like she had ever seen before. This man was disfigured like the small wooden toy on the table. His right eye had a wart above it, closing half his eyesight, and he had a huge hump on his back. He put his hands on his face and backed away from her.

"I told you I didn't want to scare you! I'm a monster!" he said moving away from her. Kara put her sword back, her hand shaking. She had seen many things in her life, but this was something new. The man seemed more scared of her, than she of him, so being the strong woman she was, Kara pulled herself together and sat on a stool close to the table.

"You have nothing to be frightened of, I will not harm someone who is unarmed. What is your name son?" she asked.

The man looked back at her with a confused face, but remained away from her.

"Quasimodo, I am the bell ringer of this place." Said the man, wringing his fingers together.

"Quasimodo…Come closer, I told you I would not harm you." Kara said gesturing him to come into the light.

"You hurt that man outside." Quasimodo said stepping back slightly. Sighing Kara stood up and walked to him,

"He gave me a reason to, but you have not."

The hunchback looked at her with such pitiful eyes, that a part of her heart ached.

"Do you live here by yourself?" she asked, grabbing one of his huge hands and pulled him into the light.

"Yes but I have my master that comes to visit me. He brings me food and teaches me words and numbers."

"Is that so?"

"Yes he is very kind to me, but he forbids me to go outside." Quasimodo said smiling slightly to her. He had two buck teeth, but Kara looked passed that. This man seemed no threat to her, so she laid down her defences. Placing a hand under her chin, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're not allowed outside, how do you know I hurt that guard?"

Quasimodo looked down at his hands,

"I go out at night so that no one will have to look at me. Please don't tell my master!" The hunchback seemed so serious about this that Kara nodded and replied,

"I promise, but I don't think you need to worry Quasimodo, I arrived here but not a few hours."

He sat at her feet and studied her. "Yes you don't look like you are from around here…where do you come from? What is your name?"

"You have a lot of questions for someone you hardly know."

He suddenly looked hurt and put his head down.

"I'm sorry. Its just that…I don't get to talk to a lot of people." Sighing Kara decided to humor the man and talk with him.

"I was born here in Paris as a gypsy. My father was killed and my mother and I kidnapped by pirates. I lived with them until I came of age and decided to return to Paris to claim my right as Queen of the Gypsies. As for my name, it is Kara, but I have also been known as Kara the Gypsy Pirate among friends."

Quasimodo seemed so wrapped up in her story that she didn't notice the sun beginning to peak over the hills.

"Kara! Oh that's a beautiful name! My master has taught me Latin and I think your name means 'purity'." Quasimodo seemed pleased with himself by telling her what her name meant.

"Purity? I think that is not correct to go with my life." Kara said standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"I have killed men Quasi, and I have stolen from higher class to stay alive. Killing and stealing doesn't mean purity."

"At least your name doesn't mean half formed." Quasimodo said trying to make her feel better. "I guess it suits me, a monster like myself."

"Your not a monster Quasi, if anyone is a monster…its me."

Noticing the sun becoming higher, and the pink rays now painting over the black, she knew she had to leave.

"I have to leave Quasimodo, but…thank you for your hospitality."

Quasimodo immediately jumped top his feet and stood beside her.

"You will come back to visit me wont you? If you do come back, I wont let anyone harm you I promise!"

Kara looked down at this poor man. He meant every word he said she knew, but it was not needed, she could protect herself. It was…nice however having a…friend.

"Sure." Was all she said and left down the wooden stairs and into the new morning's glow, hearing the hunchback ring his bells to wake the sleeping Parisians.


	3. King and Queen

The King and Queen

Kara walked through the morning light while the bells rang behind her. People came out of their houses and prepared their goods such as bread, clothing and other such trifle things. She walked passed them all, but did purchase a pitcher of water to wash her dry throat.  
Kids ran past her and she gave a look of disgust...she hated children. They all seemed to be running towards the sound of music and singing.  
Having nothing to do, Kara sighed and walked begind them, following them into a square where a caravan was placed right in the middle.  
It was old and wore out, but it had paint still on it and the colorful fabrics made it look gypsy like. She stood there as the children waited for whatever was to happen...happen. Just as she finished thinking that very thought, the caravan doors opened and a colorful gypsy man began to sing, "Morning in Paris, the city wakes to the bells of Notre Dame..." his song went on, so she decided to study him.  
He seemed to be in his late twenties and was a strong man. He wore a purple mask, with a yellow and purple outfit with black gloves that she was fond of.  
He had dark eyes that looked more black than the deep brown that she knew they were. Kara stood there with one hand on her hip and the other on her sword.  
The gypsy seemed to notice her and winked. At that, Kara gave him her deadly stare and motioned for him forward. "Madame! If you wish you speak with me, you must come to me like all women do!" he said in his singing like voice.  
That pissed Kara right off. She marched over and heard the frightened children behind her running away saying 'gypsy' and 'scary lady'. "I have no time for your attitude." she snapped. "You are a gypsy are you not? I demand to see your king." she said placing a hand on the caravan.  
"He may not wish to see you." he retorted.  
Kara leaned in, showing off her slender body and the top of her chest, "I think he will. He and I have some unfinished dealings to deal with. Bring me to him." The gypsy rubbed his black gotee and gave her a look which she could not describe. "Who are you?" he asked.  
"A gypsy queen who was forced into pirate hood and has come to reclaim her title." she explained pulling away from him. She turned her back to him and leaned against the caravan's door waiting for him to come out.  
He did of course. "You have given me a summary, not an answer." he said showing his attitude to her. A challange? She was a woman and her attitude would beat his anyday.  
"I will speak only to the king." Kara said putting her hand onto her sword.  
"And the king will only speak to those who he thinks deserves his attention." the gypsy said laughing at her.  
Kara now becoming tierd of his damned games pulled her sword from its sheath and placed it under the mans chin, "You are trying my patience! Your blood will be spilled upong these stones if you do not take me to the damned king!" Her brown eyes flashed the red that were present in them.  
As quick as Kara was, this man was just as fast, for his knife was now at her throat.  
"Really? I would hate to soil the poor stones and ruin your blade...as much as I would hate to spill your blood before you speak with me, as you keep complaining." he said smiling.  
"Your the king?" she said, more infuriating anger swelling through her.  
"So it would seem." Before Kara could answer, a voice broke between them, "You two, stop this scene now, or shall I have thee both arrested and taken to the Palace of Justice"  
It was a simple guard who was almost as large as the boat she sailed on. "We are done here dir, so we shall obey and leave!" the masked man said grabbing her arm and putting his blade back into its sheath. Kara did the same.  
"Shall we have a drink?" he said letting her go, and they walked together into a tavern called "Hugo."

Kara picked the spot near the back of the tavern where only two chairs were with a small round table to spilt them apart. The tavern had the smell of all things rotten and of spilt beer and blood. Kara's kind of place.  
The gypsy man sat across from her and ordered two rums. They played the staring game before she spoke first.  
"What is your name gypsy"  
"Clopin, the king of the gypsies"  
Kara laughed and leaned a elbow on the table where she balanced her chin on her hand, "You mean, was the king of the gypsies. My father was king before we were kidnapped by pirates, therefore I still have the blood in me to continue the line of gypsy kings...not you"  
Clopin crossed his arms in his chest and chuckled from under his mask.  
"What makes you think I will believe you, nor give up my position as king"  
The rum had come to them, and they both grabbed the dirty glass and took a swig. Kara shuddered a bit from its stong taste, but took another drink.  
Kara pulled up the sleeve of her right arm and showed him the mark on her wrist. It looked like an X but with another X overtop of it.  
"It proves that I am next in line"  
The mark was given to all the gypsies who created the Court of Miracles from its first development down each generation.  
Clopin grabbed her wrist and inspected it. Unhappily he put it down and ran a hand through his hair, for he had taken off his hat when they had entered.  
"I will not remove myself from the position I have taken up since you left"  
Kara pulled out a small dagger in her boot and plunged it into the wooden table, "I would suggest that you do Clopin"  
Clopin put his hand over hers that was on the dagger, "What if we come to an agreement"  
Kara raised an eyebrow, "Im lsitening"  
"Let me stay as King, but you may be Queen"  
She laughed, "I will not marry you Clopin"  
"I did not intend you too, mearly as a partnership"  
Kara removed her hand from under his hand and thougt about it. If she agreed, she could kill him off whenever he lost his usefulness.  
"Alright Clopin, we have an accord." She raised her mug in a toast, and so did he.  
The clinked mugs, and a deal was born. 


	4. New Clothes and No Choice

New Clothes and No Choice

Kara was walking with her arms across her chest as she and Clopin began their walk to the Court of Miracles. There was no need to blindfold her, for she could remember the location of the Court like the back of her hand. People were giving Kara some strange looks for they had never seen a woman dressed in pants, high boots, and a sword hanging at her side. Clopin took note of that.

When they were sure that no one was following them, they headed to the city's cemetary where a large memorial stone with a cross etched upon its surface was their destination. Clopin looked at Kara, nodding to her that she would have to help him move the stone on top.  
They didnt exchange words, only looks. Together they grabbed the heavy stone and pushed it to the side where the dust and dirt came flying off the stones.  
Kara went in first and Clopin after her into the darkness. Clopin sealed the top closed, for it was easier to close it than to open it.  
It was dark, but the world that she was now exposed in was not strange to her, only like revisiting a place of memory. She felt the cold rush of water upon her ankels and she knew that they were getting close to the opening of the Court. As she walked, Kara wondered just how much the Court had changed...

"We are here." Clopin said happily walking past Kara and pointed to the light coming from the end of the tunnel. Kara was happy to finally be home where she belonged. Once the darkness surrounded her, but now light. Tents, caravans, lamps, fires, music and insense came into her sight when she beheld her beloved home.  
It was exactly as she recalled, but this time it was only she and not her parents with her.

"Welcome home." he said to her seeing her dull expression.

Kara nodded and gave him a slight smile, but continued to walk through her Court. "So where is it I shall be staying?" she inquired.

Clopin laughed and swung his arms around him, "Anywhere you'd like. This is much your home as it is mine."

"And it is my Court as well." she added in.

"Of course of course Kara, but you must earn their trust and respect as I have." Clopin added to her statement.

It was if they were trying to show how much better they were from one another. Lord their partnership was going to be a tough one! Kara was proud, and so was Clopin.  
She let her eyes gaze around the place to see where she felt like she should stay. There were tents of different sizes, but Kara wanted her own caravan. A queen should have one.  
Kara nodded to a caravan next to a large red tent.

"I want that caravan." Kara said pointing to it. It was a dark brown color, with red details, and a red curtain. There were silver moons drawn upon the door and the sides...it was perfect.

Clopin looked in her direction and laughed. "That was my old caravan, but it got too small."

"Why?" Kara asked as both walked towards it.

"It couldnt hold all my lady friends when they would stay over." Clopin said, smiling to old memories.

Kara laughed and found it charming of Clopin that he would be so open about his sexual life. Kara in the past was known for being very mans desire in bed, but the next morning Kara wanted nothing to do with them. It was a night of steamy love, then they were gone the next day, so Kara knew where Clopin was coming from in regarding to space.

"Well I might need a bigger caravan then." she said smiling the whole time as they walked up the wooden stairs of the caravan.

"Expecting gentleman callers so soon?" he asked with a suprised look. Clopin opened the door for her and she walked in to inspect it.  
It was a fair sized space with a large bed and a table in the corner. The room was not used, but well kept. Lots of things in the room where red: red sheets, red clothes, red scarfs...it was heaven!

"No, but I would like to be prepared." Kara replied not looking at him.

Clopin was silent, but the silence was not a calm one, but one of tension.

"I'll leave you to get comfortable. But Kara, I would suggest something."

Feeling insulted, she spun around and faced him, "And what would that be?"

Clopin pointed to the trunk in the opposite corner of the table, "In there are clothes, I would suggest wearing something less obvious to your past life."

Kara looked down at her clothes, "Whats wrong with what Im wearing?" a raised eye brow action occured as she spoke.

He walked to her and rested a hand on the table while pointing at her and her "flaws".

"Well for one, the pants. Women here in Paris do not wear pants. Second, your sword. A dagger would be less obvious, and last...the boots. They will need to go."

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him, "Well what about you? You who wears a mask, yellow and purple tights, and bells on your shoes! Your a fine one to judge what I wear."

Clopin mearly laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "If I change, will you?"

Again with a proposition. Kara thought about it and answered, "Yes."

He smiled and went through the door. Kara was very suprised and intrigued by Clopin...he had that spark that was rare in most men, but he was not to be trusted...yet.  
She looked at the chest, and opened it up to find that Clopin was right, there were lots of clothes to choose from. Kara looked through all the pieces of clothing until she found a red skirt and a purple sash with a single coin with a silver moon on it to make up for her pants.  
As for her boots, well they would have to go, but she found some dark purple flats to where in place of them.  
Kara kept her loose white shoulder shirt, and her red corset and red sash in her hair. However, she replaced her sword with three daggers. She hid on on her right thigh, and the other on her left, while a daggerinside her corset for a quick strike if needed.

Just as Kara finsihed changing, a tap came at her door and she heard the door open.

"Well there, isnt that better?" Clopin asked her. Kara knew that he was smiling from the sound of his voice.

Turning around, she was shocked. He looked like a new man. Clopin now wore a simple purple outfit with no mask and bells. He looked so much better and he did look handsome Kara had to admit.

"Yes, you dont look like a fool anymore." Kara said sitting on her bed.

"And you dont look like a pirate." Clopin said staying in his spot, but leaning against the door.

"This is my chance for a new life Clopin and I will do whatever it takes to change it and take care of my people."

"Well we will have lots to speak of over dinner then wont we?" He smirked at her.

"And who says I will be joining you for dinner?" Kara said putting her feet on the table, letting the skirt falls just above her knees.

Clopin smiled and turned to leave, but turned his head sideways, "You dont have a choice." And with that, he left. 


	5. The Judge and A Warning

The Judge and The King

Kara hated how cocky that man was, but since she had not eaten since she made port in Paris, it was a good idea that she should eat...even if it was with Clopin.  
Stretching her body, she heard her back crack and it felt good. Kara had not had a proper work out in over two months, and it was taking a toll on her body, so deciding that the day was still young, Kara rose from the wooden chair and decided that she was going to explore more of the town on her own.  
Making her way through the Court was easy, despite all the glances and whispers from the other gypsies, wondering who their new visitor was. Little did they know that she was going to be their Queen.

Finally reaching another passage way through the sewers, Kara glanced around to make sure no guards would see where she was coming from. When the cost was clear,  
Kara stepped into the warmth of mid-day and wandered around for no reason. There were things that she saw that she wished that she could buy, other things that she wanted to eat, and men that she just wanted to punch their faces in. As she was waklking, she noticed a gypsy child stealing a apple. The child was worn and tierd. Feeling as if she should stay and watch, she saw the scene unfold. The little child was caught for stealing, and the old brute was trying to get money from the poor child. She never did care for children, but this was a gypsy child and would need her help.

Walking over Kara placed a firm hold on the older mans wrist until he let go of the childs arm, which was now bruised and red from pressure.

"What the fuck lady?" he said pulling from her grip

"You have no right harming a child who starves." Kara said blankly, giving the child a nice red apple. "I will pay for it."

The man looked at her, "And what will you be paying with?" a smirk on his face.

Kara smiled and punched the man in the face. "That and this." she said dropping a franc on the table and walking away with the child in her grasp.

The child looked stunned and scared. "Dont be scared little one, Im Queen of the gypsies, and it is my job to help you"  
At that the young child smiled to reveal that he had missing teeth. Kara smiled back and continued to walk, when she heard the same man call after her.

"You gypsy! Wait!" Kara turned to see him coming after her, but not alone. There were three guards.

"Fuck." she whispered so that the child would not hear her. "Go back to the Court with you." she said, lightly pushing the child away from her. He looked at her sadly but ran off.

"You gypsy," said one guard. "Is it true that you attacked this man for food?"

The mans eye was now swollen and bleeding a bit, due to the ring on her hand.

"If you mean, giving a starving child an apple that was rotten and still demanded payment? Then yes I did." she said, her reflex kicking in to draw her sword, but when she reached for it, it was not there. Kara had forgotten that she traded in her pirate sword for three small gypsy daggers.

"Oh shit." she thought. Kara was going to kill Clopin when she returned.

"Apple or no apple, this abuse was not called for. We're going to need to take you to the Palace of Justice to await a trail."

"What the hell for? He will recover fine! And I payed for a healthy apple, why do I have to go to the Palace if I am clear of all things?" Kara said bewildered by their acusations.

Two guards grabbed her arms, but she fought back. "Release me I have done nothing wrong!" she said kicking her feet and swinging her arms trying to get them off.  
Her struggle was heard even down at Notre Dame where a figure in black was just coming out of the church. His black eyes stared at the scene, and quickly grabbed his horse. If he was able to get rid of one more gypsy it would make his day.  
Frollo galloped toward the four men and a fighting figure of cloth. He was dressed all in black from head to foot, with a stern face etched upon his skin. He was deadly and frightening.

"What is going on here?" he demanded in his cool voice.

"This gypsy has harmed another man sir, if you would look at his face."

Through the struggle, Kara's red scarf fell out of her hair, and her hair was covering half her face. Frollo looked at the man and then at her. She flung her hair out of her face, and the guard kicked behind her knees to kneel before the judge. Kara had never had a man stare at her with such fire as this man did.

"Are you the gypsy responsible for this?" he said.

"Yes, but only to feed a child that has gone hungry." Kara said using her feminine powers to help her out of this situation.

Frollo wiped his face with his hand for he seemed to be struggling with himself.

"Sir, she needs to be taken care of." one of the guards insisted.

"I have done nothing wrong! Let me go and I will not harm another man." Kara said, rising to her feet and placing an hand on Frollo's arm.  
His face grew wide at her touch,

"This is your only warning gypsy. If news reaches my ears that you have harmed or killed another man, you Will be taken to the Palace of Justice. You have my word on that"  
Frollo said, and he quickly rode his horse off to the Palace, his face brimmed with sweat.

The three guards let go of her and went back about their duties, while the older man scoffed at her and 'limped' back to his stand. Pleased with herself, Kara decided that it was time to head back to the Court of her dinner with Clopin, after all...she had no choice.  
Going back the way she came, Kara slipped past the gypsy guards near the enterance and walked back to her caravan. There she was hoping to have a moment to herself, but when she opened the door a figure was there that she was not expecting.

"Clopin, what are you doing here?" Kara said some what suprised.

His face was not happy and niether was his sitting position on her chairs, "Your late." he said with a sour tone.

"I didnt know that I was ordered to stay here. I am Queen and I may come and go as I please." Kara said pulling up a chair to sit across from him.

"Its not that I dont want you to go out, but you are not aware of the guards and Frollo." he said wiping his brow and taking his hat off.

"Is he skinny and wears black alot?" she asked.

"Why? Do you know him?" he asked her.

"Well I didnt before today, but now I do. He gave me a repreave...I think he liked me." She laughed jokingly. Frollo was old, he must have a wife and a few kids running about somewhere.

"Your lucky la Kara, most gypsies are killed or taken to the Palace on the spot." Clopin said staring at the candle that he had brought for her.

Kara didnt want to speak of him anymore, "What about that dinner you promised, is it still vaild?" she said smiling at him in comfort.

Clopin smiled back and put his hat back on. "Of course, come it is ready in my caravan." 


	6. Wine and Stories

Thank you to Lily for her reviews and support! This story would not be going without her beatings and cherries! Clopin: Cherries!  
Me: Oh no!  
Is taken away back to the Court

Wine and Stories

Kara had never so much in her life! Food of all sorts was placed around the small table inside Clopin's caravan, and there was so much to choose from, she didnt know where to start!  
Clopin watched her as she ate hungrily into a leg of a cooked pig, and how she drank her red wine so fast that he couldnt pour fast enough.  
He was very much intriged by this new gypsy, or pirate...or gypsy pirate for that matter, that he knew she must have some stories to share, and since he was the one who bought the meal and prepared it, it only seemed right that she should sing for her supper.

"Since you are well fed, why not pay me back with a story."

Kara refilled her wine and raised an eyebrow, "What kind of story?"

"Why not one story from you life on the seas." he said, he too filling up his cup with wine.

She shifted in her chair so that she would be more comfortable, but she never put down her wine. Kara loved red wine, and she was always very protective over her drinks. Poison was a big reason why.

"Well alright, how about I tell you about poison and gold." she took a sip of her wine and moved her head to tell him that she was ready for another glass...her third one of the night.

"I have lived on the seas for many years, and I have learned much from my pirate friends and enimies alike. My parents died two years after we were captured so I never really had the proper childhood that I deserved, but because of my life, I have learned no fear and no tears"  
She stopped for a moment and laughed,  
"I have not cried in years." she said, taking yet another sip of her wine.

"I quickly learned that to survive I had to steal, kill and destory those who would oppose me. Perhaps that is the reason why I come off as cold and mean to others, but I assure you that I can be kind when I know that they can be trusted.  
Around the year I turned sixteen, my ship and my crew had encountered another batch of pirates that were keen on stealing all that we had on our ship.  
Gold, jewels, money and wine. Four things that a pirate ship must have. The captain of the ship was well known, and he had a reputation for poison.  
He seemed immune to it."

Kara took a break and drunk some more. She knew that she was tipsy and that she was giving more information than she should, but the wine was talking, not her.

"Of course when he came aboard my ship and demaned that to see the captain, I of course stepped forward to present myself to him as the one he was looking for. He stared at me and laughed. 'Surely a woman cannot run a ship!' he gwaked. But I remember staring at him with an ammused expression on my face, 'And surely a large pig of your size cannot run a ship without sinking it.'.

Clopin laughed as he knew the kind of face the foolish pirate was given, for he had seen it on their first meeting.

"Enraged he pulled out his sword and demanded that I face him alone or he would take my crew and ship. Of course as a child I was brought up on a sword and not your pathetic daggers. I didnt want to waste my time, so I challanged him to a drinking game. The only thing was, only one of them would be poisoned. Of course being a man of poisons, he happily agreed and we began our game. I poured the wine and he poured the tonic. However, being a pirate I knew that he would cheat, so while he stared at my chest, I had my first mate pour a more deadly poison into his drink."

Another drink for Kara as her story went on.

"We said cheers and it was down the hatch. At first both of us stared at eachother, waiting for the other one to drop dead on the cabin floor, but it was a long time before his screams became loud enough that his crew came from their ship to see the sight.  
He had hit the floor before they had a chance to ask what had become of thier fallen captain. For course at this time I began to feel the power of the poison of which I had swallowed. Quickly I had my crew take the body out, pillage their ship and kill the others."

Clopin sat eyes wide at her story. Such a deadly woman was in his room and she knew that.

"Once they were gone, I was free to whollow in the pain of that damn drink. It burned my nerves and brain. I was positive that I would die from my stupidity, but with the luck that I seem to have, I recovered in a little over three weeks. At that moment of my recovery, I promised that I would train my body against all poisons and show no pain."

Kara finished the bottle of wine and the room was swaying back and forth. "Theres not much more to that story, hick and Clopin Im drunk. I think I should go back to my caravan."

Clopin smiled and help her out of the chair and moved as if to pick her up wedding style, but she quickly put him in his place,

"No I can walk...just lend me your arm." she said practically leaning on him as she dragged her drunken ass out of his caravan.

They walked through the now quite Court, and Clopin was enjoying his time with Kara even if she was drunk and couldnt walk in a straight line. Wine seemed to be her downfall!  
He helped her up the stairs and opened her door. She tried to grab the door handle to let herself in, but she missed it and Clopin quickly grabbed her waist before she hit the floor.

"Oh lord Clopin, this is pathetic." Kara said laughing but hanging onto him. Clopin brought her to her bed and placed her there.

"I think you have had enough wine for tonight dont you think?" Cloping said picking up her feet and placing them on her bed, and covered her with a thick wool blancket.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled as she felt the covers pulled over her.

He was prepared to leave, but as he turned to leave, he felt a pull at his sleeve and noticed a white hand holding him back.

"Tomorrow, Im teaching you how to use a proper sword." she said, and dropped her hand with a thunk against the wood. Kara had passed out cold.

A smile came on Clopins lips, and he bent down to put her hand on the bed. When he bent down to her level, he studied her more.  
A dust of freckles were on the ridge of her nose, and her cheeks were red from all the wine. Her lips were a dark pinky red, and her hair had some red highlights in them.  
She was not like many women he had seen before. He wanted to know what her eyes looked like more, but decided that he would wait until morning.  
Placing a hand on her forehead to wipe away her hair from her face, Clopin whispered in her ear, "Your one unique woman Kara, and I will be the one to tame you." 


	7. Spying

Spying

Thank you to Lily and Yoda for reviewing! I would totally use Spellcheck, but sadly I only have Notebook! So please forgive spelling errors!  
And Frollo belongs to Disney and Victor Hugo...and he belongs to Lily as well ;)

When Kara woke up, her head was pounding. "Oh sweet Jesus." she said rubbing her eyes and pushing the hair back from her face. Kara huffed and sat up in her bed which she hardly remembered getting into. She finally lifted her body up into a sitting position and decided to get up for the day.  
As she was getting ready, she remembered her hunchback friend whom she had promised to visit again. So that was what she was going to do!

Kara got up and fixed her clothes and hair so that she looked decent enough to get out of her caravan, but before she left Kara grabbed her sword for it was more useful than those tiny daggers Clopin used. Clopin! Oh lord...was she a good girl? Or did she take advantage of the situation and make an ass of herself? Checking her sheets, they seemed clean and so was her clothes, so she must have been good.  
Biting her lip from worry, she walked out the door and only tripped on one stair luckily and started to make her way out of the Court, but she was stopped by a black hand in her face.

"And where are you off to?" Clopin asked, stepping in front of her.

"I have to go see someone." Kara replied ducking under his hand and continued to walk, but was blocked by Clopin again, this time with his hands on his hips and a look of suspicion.

"Who?"

"A man." Kara said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Once again Im asking who." Clopin said no longer having his cheeky attitude, but one that was serious.

Sighing Kara explained, "Do you know the bellringer of Notre Dame? Thats whom I am going to see. I do hope thats alright with you." she finished with a sarcastic tone and walked past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I need to know where you go everytime you leave the Court...for saftey reasons." he added quickly.

Yanking his hand away, Kara pouted and snapped back, "You dont need to worry about me, I can look after myself." And with that, she stormed out of the Court.  
He was treating her like a child! That pissed Kara off more than anything. She never really worried about anything as long as her sword was at her waist and she knew an escape route. Her feet making no sound as she walked through the cobble stones of the streets of Paris. Her body was still tierd from drinking all that wine, but she made a promise, and she was going to keep it.

Walking past a bakery and a clothing store, Kara finally saw Notre Dame's high towers and she eagerly walked to them. She really didnt want anything to do with the guards today, and since she was already given a warning by Frollo, she didnt want to risk getting caught for the murder of the one guard she killed the first night she arrived in Paris.  
She walked up the same stairs that she did two nights ago, and headed back to the belltower, but a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Forigve me my chid, but may I ask where you are going?" It was the archdeacon of Notre Dame. He looked very kind and humble, so Kara knew that he was indeed a holy man.

"Father, I am headed to see Quasimodo." Kara explained.

"I see. I did not know that you knew Quasimodo for I have never seen you before." he said removing his hand and walking with her to the tower in which the bellringer lived.

"I have only arrived in Paris but two days ago and he was kind enough to keep me company for a few hours."

Together they walked up the wooden stairs, and Kara was suprised that such an elderly man could keep up with her and travel all the way up the stairs! He must know this place like the back of his hand.  
He escorted her to the top of the tower, but then turned to her, "I must head this way my child, but dont be afraid to stay longer." There he nodded his head to her and walked the opposite way. Kara wandered around the tower, but she could not find Quasimodo. She looked high and low for him, she even went back to where he slept with his gargoyle friends sitting near the mat which he called a bed.

"Quasimodo?" she called out. Her echo bounced off the bells and rafters, that is almost sounded like it came not from her, but a ghost. There she waited hopefully for an answer,  
but recieved none. Sighing, Kara sat down on the edge of the table where his wooden figures and little town were placed like outside. Looking around the table, she noticed one that looked like the hang man, a beggar woman, the judge, and even one of Clopin! She picked it up and laughed. It was very well detailed that even the mask looked like it could come off.  
She smiled and placed it next to one that looked oddly familiar. It had brown hair and a pirate looking outfit. It was she!  
Kara picked up the little figure of herself and traced a finger over it. It was very sweet of him to make her...he made it look better than what she really looked like!

Suddenly she felt a hand on the table and she jumped down, dropping her little figurine.

"Oh I didnt mean to startle you." Quasimodo said wringing his hands and turning his head away from her.

"Thats fine Quasi, I just came to see how you were doing." Kara said as she bent to pick up her wooden double, "This is very cute." she said as she placed her wooden self next to Clopin's.

"Well Im happy that you like it." He said a smile forming over his lips.

"So how have you been the last two days?" she said taking one of his large hands in her small hand, and led him to a table.

He blushed a deep red, "I have been well thank you. How have you been?" he asked sitting down.

"Oh fine, just getting used to everything I guess. You know, the places and people."

As they talked, a figure was in the corner of the room hidden by the shadows and statues. Frollo watched them intently. His gripped his hand into a fist at the thought of the gyspy talking with Quasimodo. It was the devil in her that had strayed him away from his normal thoughts of prayer and of justice. She would have to be destroyed in the end he knew...but until then he would watch her.

"Can I get you some wine to drink?" Quasimodo said, and started to rise to his feet, but Kara placed a hand on his arm.

"No thats fine, I had enough last night." she said laughing and he sat back down.

"Where have you been staying?"

"The Court of Miracles."

"Your with the gypsies?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Well I am the Queen of the Gypsies by blood so it seemed only right to go back to the Court and take my place." Kara explained rubbing the marking on her wrist.

Frollo leaned in to listen more. A queen of the gypsies? He thought that Clopin was the king of the gypsies...they were not together were they!? His blood boiled at the thought and his teeth clentched together. He would murder that damn gypsy if it was the last thing he would do.

"It must be a beautiful place." Quasimodo said looking down at the table, "I would like to see it one day."

"Well maybe one day you will...Quasimodo, I have something important to ask you. Do you know what happened to that guard that I killed?" she asked leaning in closer as if she was telling a secret.

"The guards took his body away and thats all I know, but my master did ask if I had seen anything-" he started, but Kara cut him off,

"You told him nothing right?" she said eyes wide and tense.

"Of course, I wouldnt let anything harm you. I promised you that remember?" Quasimodo said with his hands up in the air, palms facing Kara.

Frollo could not help but smile, he had her. He had warned her, and it was her fault that she did not listen to him and the warning he gave...even though it happened before he met her.

"Good, good." she said sitting down and relaxing. Kara rose to her feet and stretched, "Well my friend, I better go and get working."

She started to walk to the stairs where Frollo was hiding and he tensed up. "You will visit me soon wont you?" Quasimodo asked her.

"Of course. I'll be dancing outside, so you can watch if you want." Kara said with a smile.

"Of course I'll watch you!" he said with a large smile upon his deformed face.

"Until next time." Kara held out her hand, and he took it in his own.

"Until then." he repiled.

Kara removed her hand and walked down the stairs, while Frollo inhaled the scent of her lingering presence, and Quasimodo running to the window to wait for Kara to come into view to watch her dance. 


	8. Tarot Readings

Tarot Readings

Thank you to all my reviewers! You keep me going! Discalimers are in the first chapter!

Clopin had felt like he had been pacing his caravan's wooden floor for so long that the boards must want to crack at any mintue.  
Kara had not returned from her visit with Quasimodo the bell ringer of Notre Dame, and he was getting impatient. Clopin's hands were getting sweaty in his black gloved hands and his brow was slick with sweat. Removing his blue hat, he wiped his brow with his shoulder and sat down on a chair sighing heavily.

"Where is she?" he wondered. Had she not promised to teach him how to use a sword? Clopin threw his hat on his bed and decided not to think about it.  
Kara couldnt be worth all this energy worrying about her and what she was up to...but it did.

Pulling out his tarot cards, Clopin delt them out and them began to read them in the order in which he flipped them.  
The Fool facing upwards: He would be experience a new adventure, pleasure, passion and unlimited possibilities.  
Strength facing upwards: Clopin has strength and the desire to help and protect.  
Temperance facing upside down: Frustration and impatience was in his life.  
The Lovers facing upwards: The beginning of a romance and love.  
The Emperor facing upwards: He was going to be either a brother, husband or father.  
The Empress facing upwards: Clopin would have a sister, wife, or mother.  
The Moon facing upwards: Deception and lies.  
The Devil facing upwards: Unexpected loss or failure.  
and last The World facing upright: The end result.

He was reading his cards again and again. There were new and interesting changes going to be happening to him, but what shocked him the most was the Emperor and Empress cards, as well as the Lovers. What was this pointing at? Clopin had never wanted a wife due to it would interfer with his work as King of the Gypsies, but by gypsy law if he was king he SHOULD be married. He looked at the cards and left them at the table. Clopin grabbed his hat and decided to go and find that damn Kara where ever she was, and when he found her, he was going to give her a piece of his mind.  
As he slammed his door close, the Empress and Emperor touched...

Kara wandered her way back down Notre Dames wooden stairs, stone floors and back out into the mid day warmth of Paris. She loved to be outside and not cramped behind stone walls feeling as if there was no way out. Looking for a good spot to dance, Kara noticed a couple of gypsy players making music. They would be useful to her.  
Walking over to them, Kara asked them, "Hey there, would you like to make a little more money? Play this beat for me." Kara hummed a tune for them which sounded like it came from over the seas. The young man playing a flute nodded his head and motioned for his other players to follow her beat.

Standing in her black flat shoes, Kara waited for them to play a couple of beats before she pulled out a deep red scarf which she had hidden in her corset and began to dance with it. She moved to the up beat song and danced with the red scarf as if it were a lover or a dear friend. Her arms were like birds wings as she moved them through the air; her feet sturdy and light as if she were flying. Kara's eyes sparkled as she danced freeing herself from the tension and worry that she had for many days.

Quasimodo watched as it looked like a sparrow was dancing, not a human that was before him. His eyes sparkled as he sighed and placed his head in his hands and rested his elbows on the edge of Notre Dame looking into the square. He clapped lightly and wanted to call to her, but he kept it inside. However, Quasimodo was not alone in this special moment. Frollo snuck within the shadows of the rafters and hid behind one of Notre Dame's tall, grey pillars and was not at all prepared for the sight that he saw. It was a goddess; a nymph; a fairy...it was beautiful. Her dance sent unholy shivers down Claudes spine that he grabbed onto the pillar to hold himself upright.  
His body responded to her movements...damnation! This was the devils spawn come to taunt and lurn him away! Yet he wanted to know at that moment if even for a moment what wordly and body pleasures felt like...Frollo bit his lip and cursed his weakness, but through it all he could not look away...

Clopin looked back at the bar which they were at the other day and did not find her there. Frustration was right by the cards prediction! He walked along the riverbank,  
past the graveyard and still nothing, so he went to where she said she would be for a few minutes. Clopin walked to Notre Dame, but before he could even place his purple shoe on the steps, music and laughter came from a small corner where he had some of his gypsy friends go and perform for money. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the area where red seemed to mesh together with the form of a woman.

Kara was dancing in her own world with such passion that she failed to see Clopin staring in awe. She looked at her scarf like a lover and unfolded it to look through it when Clopins face came into view through the thin fabric. Caught off guard, she stopped abruptly and stared back at him. What was his problem? He looked as if he was going to faint!  
Taking a bow she retrieved the money which now over flowed a wooden box which the gypsy players had and walked over to Clopin.

"Here I think I earned enough for three days worth of food." Kara said handing him the box and walked off.

"Wait a mintue!" Clopin called over her throwing the box into the arms of the flute playing gypsy and took off after her. Kara looked around behind her and stopped so that he could catch up.

"What did I do now?" she asked rolling back up her scarf and tucking it back into her corset.

Regaining his composure, Clopin put back on his sarcastic attitude and repiled to Kara, "You owe me sword lessons."

Kara gave him a raised eyebrow and said, "No I dont. I think I would recall telling you that."

"No you promised." he insisted. "Last night when you were...shall we say drunk, you said that you would properly teach me how to weild a sword."

She placed a finger to her temple and thought, "Oh yes thats right...well come on then I dont have all day."

With that Clopin offered his arm and Kara took it. Clopin was beaming inside while Kara wanted nothing more than to go off on her own, but since she promised Clopin, she would do it.  
Everything seemed pleasant and calm...but the war brewing inside Frollo's core as he watched her walk off with the gypsy vermin called Clopin, dark rain clouds began to form not only in his soul, but outside as well. 


	9. Sword Practice

Sword Practice

Thank you to all reviewers! A special thanks to Lily!! Love you girl!

"Clopin your not holding it right!" Kara yelled for the fifth time since they started this little practice. She rubbed her temples and stamped her now booted foot on the floor. Kara had changed into her pirate outfit so that she could properly move and teach.

Throwing the blade to the floor, Clopin wiped his brow with his ungloved hands and yelled back, "Well maybe if you would show me and help me instead of standing there yelling and no helping!" He was getting impatient with her and she with he. Sighing heavily Kara took out her own sword and swung in a few times to loosen her wrist up.

"Fine, now watch. Hold with a firm but light grip on the handle." she said showing him how. Clopin did as she said, but Kara sighed again and walked up to Clopin. "No no, like this." she said coming around Clopin from behind and pressing her body into his back while wrapping her arms around him to hold his hands in the blade, to show him how to hold the metal between his hands.

"Your holding on too tight, you'll never have any fluid motion swinging it if you apply too much." she said releasing her hands and body from his.  
Clopin felt his body tense when she came touching so close to him, and when Kara removed herself, he felt the tension still in his frame.

"Now thrust your body forward when you move your arm with the sword." said Kara as she once again showed him how. Clopin watched and mirrored what she had just shown him. Clopin made a mental chuckle at the word and thought of thrust.

"Good, your getting the hang of it now." Kara smiled happily at both their hard work.

They both practiced together for hours until both were tierd and hands raw from the handle of their blades. "I think were done for today." Kara said rubbing her face in a towel to get rid of the sweat. Clopin removed his shirt and he too rid himself of the sweat on his brow. Kara stole a look for just a moment. Although he seemed skinny, Clopin underneath his saggy purple top was built and had the slightest form of a six pack. Her eye brows raised,  
but looked away afraid that she would be caught and decided to stretch.  
As Kara stretched her body, Clopin looked at her form. Her back looked smooth as it was slender, and her curves were not that bad either. She was formed in the right places with a medium bust, well proportioned hips and legs that could kill. He smiled a crooked smile and asked her, "Why dont you and I duel eachother?"

Kara cranked her head up from her bent position and looked over at a smiling gyspy, "Why, you think now that you have had lessons that you are better than the teacher?" Kara asked while taking her blade once agian in her hands.

"Maybe, but we will have to see wont we?" he said picking his sword up from the ground and stood in a ready stance that Kara had taught him. "First person to give the other a light nick wins." he said as he went after her.

The sound of metal clashing together sounded like thunder throughout the Court. Kara's boots clattered against the floor, while Clopin's and her breathing became heavy and fast due to the exersion of their fighting. Neither wanted to lose to the other, but why was different for each gypy: Kara didnt want to let Clopin get the best of her, and Clopin wanted to show off a little bit to perhaps impress the young woman.  
For the time being it seemed that Kara had the upper hand, her blade swinging sharp and fast while it seemed like she was dancing through the air. Kara swung her sword up and cut through Clopins pants, and both stopped to see if blood was drawn. Clopin looked down and smiled for there was no blood. He went after her now, swinging and slicing his sword through the air to catch her moves and moved faster to try to make Kara loose her concentration.  
She moved back on her feet as Clopin advanced and once again tried for a slice when Clopins sword cut across her arm. The sound of ripping fabric was heard.  
Both again stopped to see if Clopin had drawn blood.

"Oh Clopin look what you did!" she said turning away from him and winced in pain.

"Kara Im sorry are you alright?" he asked concerned as he went to face her. She held her arm where he sliced.

"Here let me look at it." Clopin said taking her hand off the area, but when he removed it there was no blood.

"What the.." he started, but felt the nick of Kara's blade on his chest.

"I win." Kara declared with a smug look on her face. "Clopin you fell for the oldest trick in the book." she said removing her blade and walked over to a table where water was placed in a jug.

Clopin looked in shock as a small trickle of blood flowed down his chest. Angrily he took his shirt and wiped the blood off while huffing.

"You cheated." he said.

Kara looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Pirate."

Clopin was not raedy to accept defeat, so he ran at Kara with his sword. "This is not over!" he cried. Kara almost didnt have enough reaction time to grab her sword and face him.  
Determination was in Clopin's eyes and a glow that she had not seen before. Kara fought with him again, but this time he was winning. His moves were moving faster than her own and his speed faster. Kara moved and swung her sword hoping to hit Clopin hard enough that he would stop, but he blocked all blows beter than she would have liked.  
Dust came off her boots and Clopin was being relentless. She drew her sword up which caused Clopins sword to also go up and she took to oppertunity to grab his wrist.

"Enough!" she said panting.

Clopin looked at her and used one foot to trip her to the ground. Kara's sword moved away from her and she landed on her back with Clopin following her. "No." he said trapping her underneath his body. Clopin's chest did not touch her, but she could feel the warmth of him through her corset. He too was panting.  
He looked at her and began to move his face close to hers until a sharp tip was felt agianst his throat.

"Get off me." Kara commanded, a dagger in her hand at his neck. She was thankful that she always kept a extra dagger handy in her corset for moments like this.

He said nothing but continued to stare until a gypsy woman came running into their practice area.

"Oh Im sorry my king and queen, but I have just heard some news that I think you would like to hear." she stammered looking at the odd scene in front of her.

Sighing Clopin removed himself from Kara and put his king face back on, while Kara quickly rose to her feet. "What is it?" he asked.

"A ship has been spotted sir, but with an odd flag..." she said.

"What did it look like?" Clopin asked grabbing his towel.

"Black with a red star and a skull." the gypsy woman replied.

A sword dropped to the ground and Clopin turned to the sound to see Kara's eyes wide staring at the ground.

"Thank you, that will be all Mariane." he said giving her the leave to go.

Clopin walked over to Kara to see that her hands were slightly trembling while muttering, "How...he couldnt have..." He touched her shoulder and Kara whipped around to look at him.

"Kara what is it?"

She took in a breath and picked her sword up, and placed it back in its sheath. "None of your concern Clopin." she repiled coldly while picking up her other things and walked away,  
while a stunned and topless Clopin watched.

Near the ports of Paris, a large pirate ship came into dock with the stormy weather. A figure in black stood at the rim of the ship and smiled, "Times up Kara." Lighting flashed through the sky. 


	10. Bowen and Memories

Bowen and Memories

Lily love ya hun! Thanks for reviewing!

People turned away as a black figure got off the dock where his ship was anchored. His pirate boots clanked against the cobble stones and his figure was cloaked in a black cape covering all flesh. His hood was drawn so that only his mouth could be seen. The citizens did not know what to think of the new visitor and no one had the balls to go and ask where he was from, or where he was heading.  
The man looked at the people and they flinched...this was not a man to get on your case.  
Three guards were making rounds when they spotted the figure.

"Hold it there you. What is your purpose here?" one guard asked drawing his sword as the others follow his lead.

The pirate looked at the man and replied in a rough but strong tone which sounded Scottish, "Im looking for a Judge Claude Frollo."

"What buisness do you have with him?" the guard asked again.

Removing his hood and showing his face he answered, "He and I have dealings together. I know he will see me."

The three guards seemed like they didnt know what to do, but they answered him and told him to follow them to the Palace of Justice where he would be able to talk with Frollo. Walking through the streets, the people still feared him, but the women seemed like they could not remove their eyes from the mysterious stranger and they had good reason. The young pirate was in his mid twenties with medium black hair and piercing blue eyes...but across one eye there was a faded scar which went from the top to the bottom of his eye, adding more mystery and allure.  
He looked at the woman seeing if any of them were Kara, but he would know her when he would see her...oh yes he would know.

"Here sir this is the place." a guard said, disturbing the pirate from his thoughts.

Nodding he walked up the steps to a large building which loomed over the city of Paris. Outside the Palace there was a hangman's noose and a few more stakes. This man used punishment and he liked Frollo even more like a man after his own heart. Walking up the stairs he pushed open the doors and walked right in.  
The air was different in the place, a much more musky and damp smell also lingered in the air. His boots clicked on the marble ground as he wandered looking for Frollo. Screams of pain could be heard, so he followed that noise only to hear Frollo giving orders to a chief executioner.

"That whip is done, use a whip with spikes. You'll get more of a confession with that one." the old man smiled, as the whip slapped and ripped across the back of a gypsy man who cried out in pain.

"Havent changed have you Claude?" the stranger chuckled entering the long corridor.

Frollo's head whipped around to see who dared intruded in on his fun and duty, but he suddenly calmed recognizing the face of the pirate.

"Aw Bowen it has been quite a long time." the Judge responded walking over to Bowen and placing a hand on his large shoulder. "What brings you here to Paris?" he asked moving his arm in a sign that they were to talk somewhere else.

"There is a gypsy pirate that I am looking for, and I know this is where she would return to." he sighed heavily while looking through the windows which casted no light even though the sun was bright and shining outside.

Frollo chuckled at this, "People come and go Bowen, how do you expect myself to know who is a pirate and not? If it was a gypsy then I have probably already delt with them if they were caught."

"No she would have just arrived." Bowen said persisting with slight annoyance in his deep voice.

They entered a study which walls carried books which dated back to the very beginning of Paris herself. Books of plans, Notre Dame, and deaths of innocent gypsies were written in ink. Such history and evil deeds...

"Why are you so persistant in finding her?" Claude asked sitting in a large black chair which was covered in pruple silk, his hands crossed his arms.

"The girl and I have dealings to finish. Perhaps you have already seen her."

Bowen ran a hand through his hair and pulled off his cloak. He wore a tight black shirt and baggy pants. He had two pistols on his hips and a large sword on his back. Through his shirt, rippling muscles could be seen, and inside his boots another dagger stuck out. Bowen had the looks, but not enough charm.  
Leaning in on the table across from Claude his hands tensed on the wood,

"A rim of red traces her eyes...she uses her charm to seduce men and gets what she wants." he said bitterly.

Realization hit the Judge when he realized that it was the gypsy Kara which Bowen spoke of. HE wanted her for himself!

"Nevermind the girl," Claude snapped his mouth twisted in a snarl, "What business do you have with me?"

"You owe me a little favor Frollo and I indend to have that favor repayed this moment." Bowen replied pacing the room.

"And what would that be?" inquired Frollo placing his fingertips together.

A smirk came across the lips of the pirate, "I want to have the girl sentenced unless she does not take to my terms."

"What did she do to you?" Frollo asked intrigued. This old friend might just help in finding Kara and making her his own.

Kara sat on her bed her head and back agianst the wall. Her eyes were closed as she remembered things from long ago and things which she had forgotten.

"Bowen..." she said as if the name was poison.

The images of past events came flooding into her mind...

Three years ago, a young sixteen yearold Kara stood proudly on her ship with her first mate looking out at the sea. The sea was calm and the weather could not have been better. She was going to be meeting another pirate captain in their exchange for goods and other such pirate duties.  
Wiating was always her weakness, but she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by her first mate saying that the pirate Bowen and his ship were in view.

"Tell him to meet me in my cabin." she ordered.

"Aye captain!" saluted the mate and went to give the orders to the rest of the crew.

Kara decided to change her clothes into something a little more flattering. She knew that mens weakness was desire and she had gotten many things without even touching a man, but by them looking. Wearing her pirate pants which went to her hip bones and a black top which was tight and showed off her stomach, Kara was positive that this meeting would be done within an hour.  
Sitting at her desk with her mind keeping occupied at the maps in front of her, she waited and listened. The sounds of the crew shuffling to welcome Bowen and his first mate, as well as large and heavy things being loaded onto the deck, Kara smiled and listened as heavy boots came closer and closer to her room.  
The door suddenly was opened and the young, attractive Bowen stood in front of her.

"Ah you must be Bowen. I have heard many things about you." Kara said rising from her seat and slowly walking to him.

Bowen drank in the pirate goddess. "I admit, I thought I would be dealing with a man...not a woman." he said smirking.

"I can have the heart of a man if I choose Bowen." Kara replied sitting on the edge of the desk.

Bowen came closer. "You and I will be making deals no? What do ye have to offer?"

Kara moved her head to the corner of the room where chests full of gold and jewels glittered in the candles light of her room.

"I see, right next to the bed." chuckled the pirate.

Kara hopped off the table and went to a chest to pull out some gold for Bowen. "Yeah so I know if anyone tries to take my loot." she said just as she was going to turn around, she felt him behind her.

"I think I know what else you can trade..." Bowen said leaning into her backside and whispered in her ear. 


	11. Revenge and Clopin

Kara rubbered her neck at the memory of the orgasmic sex that she and Bowen had. It was indeed a good memory, but she still hated Bowen. At the time when she was sixteen, Kara was positive that she and Bowen would be together but when he began to steal from her and demand her body at times when she was not complying, the love that she had for Bowen slipped away. His ship always followed hers,  
so there was no way of out running him...his flag carried a black background with a skull and a red star.  
She wanted to get even with the pirate and she did...

The plan was set: she had her crew and another ship with her gold and possesions on it, while her previous ship with she and Bowen still on it, was loaded with gun powder.  
Kara had slept with him to make him tierd, and as he slept, she re dressed herself and quietly as she could, Kara went to the door where she would lock Bowen in, light the powder and swing onto the other ship. Just as she reached the door handle, a gun clicked and ordered her to turn around.

"Where do you think you're going? We normally have a few more rounds after the first." Bowen said smirking while motioning her to come back to him.

"You no longer please me Bowen and your time is up." Kara said placing her hands on her hips. Anger grew upon Bowens handsome face.

"I dont please you anymore?!" he stood and clothed his body.

"No you dont. Sex is one thing, but stealing from me...Bowen Im shocked!" she said mocking him.

Bowen gripped Kara's shoulders as he pulled her into his chest. "Damn you witch! I have not stolen anything from you! Well I did steal one thing." he said smiling. A hard slap to his face was enough to wipe it right off.

Rage and lust builiding within Bowen, he slammed her against the door and frantically began to pull and rip her clothes. "Let go of me Bowen"  
But her cries fell upon deaf ears. She struggled with him and he touched her when she did not want him to, and her left hand was high above her head while she used her right hand to dig into her pants to retrieve her dagger. His teeth bit against her throat and she cried in response.  
Kara lifted her hand quickly and sliced across his face. A cry resulted from the struggle as Bowen held his face in his hands. Taking the chance,  
Kara swung open the door and closed it behind her while clutching her top and a pistol.

She could hear him calling for her and banging his body against the door. Hasting her escape and plan, Kara went to the barrels of gunpowder and locked her pistol in place.

"Darek! Throw me a line!" she called to the other ship as the door's hinges were breaking loose. A rope tied to the mast of her other ship was thrown to her and grabbing it quickly, Kara shot her pistol and swung off the ship. The explosion lit up the night sky as she landed saftley on the deck and watched as the fire spread quickly and the ship blowing itself up. A cry could be heard from the dying ship as a dark figure was among the flames.

Kara rubbed her temples at the memory of his cry. She did love him then, but she never could love a man who stole from her and only desired her body.  
Deciding that she had spent enough time brooding away in her caravan, she stretched her muscles and walked straight out into the Court of Miracles. She wondered how Clopin was doing after their sword practice. The image of his body and how close they were together tingled her body and she wanted to see him for once.  
Walking still in her pirate clothes, she made her way past the colourful tents and fires with gypsy music being played, until she noticed Clopins caravan.  
Placing her boots on the wooden stairs, she walked up them and knocked on his door.

"Clopin?" she asked through the wood. There as no response and that worried her. Opening the door quietly, she saw an exahusted Clopin sleeping on his bed.

His shirt was still off and he seemed at peace. Kara knew that it would be the right thing to do and leave, but she wanted to see him. Why? She didnt know,  
but she had to admit that she was developing feelings for the Gypsy King. Closing the door behind her, Kara took off her boots and made her way quietly into his room. Placing her boots near the table, she picked up a wooden chair so that it would not scrape across the floor and wake him.  
She sat there and studied him. Clopin was at no means not attractive, in fact he was quite a knock out! His face was proud and determined with lines of mystery and a roughness about him that showed he was perfect to be a king of the outcasted.  
His body was well formed and small in its own way, but strong...Clopin was one desireable man.

Finding that she was staring too long at him, Kara looked away and noticed cards on the table. Taking a look at them, she could read what they meant and understood their meanings. Clopin was going to have one heck of an interesting life...suddenly hers felt very empty.  
What had she done? Serve her time as a Pirate Gypsy, live a childhood which demanded that she would grow up fast and now her new life as a gypsy queen to help others.  
It didnt sound like she had done anything!  
Sighing she looked around the room to see Clopins hat lying next to a puppet that looked like a little Clopin. Making a silent laugh, she picked them both up.  
She put the hat on her head and took a closer look at the little Clopin. He was dressed in purple and yellow with bells, and little black gloves like his master. It was very well done, and it looked so cute!  
Placing her hand in it, the bells jinggled and she heard Clopin shift his position to face her. His eyes were open. 


	12. Feelings and Hell

Feelings and Hell

Reviews are always nice to read! Thanks to those who do! This chapter is dedicated to Lily! Enjoy! And yes Frollo is yours lol )  
Discalimers are in the 1st Chapter!

"God Clopin Im sorry." she said hastly taking his hat off and the puppet down. He continued to stare at her with amused eyes.

"Well I have woken with a woman in my bed, not staring at me while I sleep." Clopin said laughing while lying on his side and resting his head on a hand. Watching her take his hat off was funny enough, but she didnt look at bad in it.

"Put the hat back on." he said.

Kara looked at him confused, but she picked the hat back up and put it on while giving him a sassy pose. "Better?" she asked smiling.

"Very." he said. As he motioned her to come sit on the bed. Warning alarms went off in Kara's head: One, he was shirtless; Two, he was shirtless; and Three...he was shirtless! Not listening to the signs but looking at them, Kara took his offer and sat on the bed next to him. She noticed the little nick that she made on his skin and traced her finger along it.

"Im sorry about that."

Clopin grabbed her hand in his and sat on his buttocks while looking at her, "Im sorry too for, you know." he blushed.

Kara's heart fluttered when he grabbed her hand. She had feelings for him, but she did not know if she was ready to dive into another realationship; her last one had turned into flames.

"Its forgotten." No it wasnt.

The yellow feather from his hat fell into her eyes and she giggled as it tickled her nose. Clopin brushed the feather away and turned her face to him. Karas heart was beating so fast...

"Clopin..." she started, but Kara didnt know if she wanted to finish.

"Yes?" he asked staring deeper into her eyes. Damn him for being so beautiful!

"I have feelings for you yes, but Im not sure if I can return them." Kara said looking into his eyes with the truth. He sighed and removed his hand.

"I know, but that wont stop me." he said suddenly on the floor, kneeling at her legs.

"I have strong feelings for you Kara, and even though your not sure right now, I will be here for you."

Why the hell was he so understanding!? It was driving Kara crazy, but she believed every word that he was feeding her. She looked down at him and replied, "Its funny that you say that."

"Why?" Clopin demanded his eyes.

"Because men feed lies and women eat them up. I have played this game Clopin and I always lose."

This was the first time that Clopin had heard Kara say anything personal really about herself. He rose from his feet and sat next to her.

"Does this have anything to do with the new ship which docked here?"

Kara nodded her head, "Yeah an old flame has come back from the dead."

"Who tried to kill him?"

She looked at him with a expression that was blank, "I did."

Clopin looked as if she was lying, but he could tell that she was not. He looked straight at her, "Tell me everything." And she did.

Back at the Palace of Justice, the sun was setting and Bowen and Frollo ate together in a grand dining room which could have held a banquet if Claude saw fit. A feast for a king was set before the two men as both drank and ate their fill.  
Bowen had told Frollo of Kara's unsuccessful attempt at killing him, and he looked with couriosity.

"She sounds like a lioness." Frollo said siping his wine.

"Aye she is and I want another go with her before she feels the sting of revenge." Bowen replied biting into a leg of lamb like a wolf.

Claude stiffened. So she was not pure. How could she not be, a body and eyes like that she would have the knowledge and experience of how to please a man...even as a man of God, he wanted a taste of the forbidden friut. The devil was possesing his mind and soul from that wicked gypsy! He would have to repent tonight to save his soul.  
Not by his own doing, he looked into the fireplace which warmed the room and gave light, which formed a beauiful form of a buring woman. She looked at him and gave him the sweetest smile filled with love and lust. The fiery woman began to dance just for him as her gown began to slip off her shoulders...he could not look away! Hell will not have his soul! He tore his eyes from the sight to see Bowen staring at him.

"Whats the matter with ye?" he asked still nawing on the leg of lamb.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Claude said taking a large sip of wine and placing his hand to his brow to find it covered with sweat. God how he despised the curse of lusting after the flesh which he had never taken in his youth.  
Rising from the table his nodded his head at Bowen, "I will retire for tonight. You know where you room is and there are servants which can take care of what you desire while you are in my care." he explained.

Saying nothing more, Frollo gracefully left the room and walked to his room while trying to calm his body and soul. When entering his room, he could hear the sound of the gypsy tune which Kara danced too. Grabbing his head, Claude cursed his weakness and took a whip where he flogged his black silked back. The ripping and tearing of cloth sounded off the rooms walls, but he could only hear her voice and her laughter. Harder and harder he flagged his body until he felt the warmth of blood trickling down his back. Throwing the now used whip to the floor, he stumbled to his fireplace where the vision re-emerged before him.  
Kara's fiery figure was now naked as the day she was born and beckoned him to her. His hand reached towards her, but he quickly snatched it away crying in despair and torture.  
"Ave Maria!" he cried as he flung himself away from the image and onto his bed where he clung to the sheets. "I will have her, or no man shall!" he declaired to the darkness which he was surrounded him. 


	13. Reunited

Reunited

Thanks to all the reviews! They are cherished!

Her body ached as she stretched in the morning light's glow. Kara couldnt remember why her body hurt...she didnt do anything that would cause it. She heard a muffled groan as Clopin turned over, his bare chest facing her.

"Oh god!" she cried getting up and inspecting her clothes. They were still on, so she must have been a good girl. Kara looked at a very pleased Clopin as he stretched his body and smiled at her while giving her a good morning face.

"Well hello there." he said getting up and showing off his bronze chest.

"We didnt..do anything...did we?" she stammered, embarassed by her actions and decisions.

Clopin laughed and pulled on a shirt. "No, but you insisted that you would stay with me last night."

Kara's face went red. This was why she hated men! They would boast just because they shared the same bed! Not to mention she would have to live with the thought knowing that she had told Clopin that she did have feelings for him, but didnt know when she could show them. Clopin too had said words that made her iron heart melt, but she would not let him in until she knew one hundred percent that he would not be like Bowen once was.

She looked around to pick up her boots and pulled them back on as Clopin asked her, "What are you planning to do today?"

God it sounded as if they were married! She shrugged her shoulders, "I was planning to go into town today and pick a few things up"  
Clopin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, shocking Kara.

"Can I come with you?" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her body. Blinded by the familiar feeling of desire, she nodded her head.

Frollo groaned in pain as he rose to the sounds of the bells ringing. It was a very long night for him and his body still desired the fire which he witnessed last night in his fireplace. The burning image of Kara's naked form burned into his brain and the idea of drenching it was not an option.  
He rubbed his eyes and dressed for the day in his normal attire, hoping that his face would not give himself away, but after looking into a mirror, he knew that he was going to have to act.  
Pushing the loose hairs out of his face, Claude placed his black hat on and walked out of his room. The halls were busy with his servants preparing for whatever he or his guest would ask for. He could hear Bowen down in the dinner hall causing up a storm and he mearly sighed and wished that he could return back to his bed and thoughts...

"Bring me more!" Bowens voice said, rounding off the walls.

Upon entering the hall, plates of food and glasses of wine and water were everywhere as Bowen stomached all the food that was placed in his reach. Considering all that he was eating, Frollo was suprised that he was as fit as he was.

"There he is." Bowen said after washing the food down with some water.

"Morning Bowen. Did you find your room to your liking?" Frollo asked as he sat down at the ruined table. Not that he really cared, but he would have to look like an honorable host.

"Aye." he said wiping his mouth and leaning back on the chair, now full and content.

A plate of food was placed before Frollo, and he waved a hand for the servant to leave without even looking at him. "What will you do with your time today?" he asked, cutting into an egg.

Bowen placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands, "Hunting."

The market place was busy and there were gaurds everywhere! Kara and Clopin walked together down the streets, she in her pirate outfit and Clopin in his casual purple outfit. Both were looking for one important, but neither would tell what it was. Truthfully, Kara wanted to get maybe another corset and maybe a small silver blade, but whatever Clopin was looking for, she had no idea.  
Together they picked out some food for dinner and they even bought Clopin a new shirt that was black! It was fitting to show off much to Kara's joy, so of course Clopin bought it!

"Here is where we must part." Clopin said grabbing her shoulder. Kara turned to face him.

"Thats alright, I have things to do." she responded preparing to leave, but Clopin was faster and he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Stunned yet again, Kara watched Clopin walk off with a spring in his step. Shaking it off, she got a hold of herself and walked around the shops to see what they were selling and what she might consider buying. Sellers said words and phrases to persuade her to buy their goods, but she mearly shook her head and smiled while continuing her search for a new corset.

Not far from her, Bowen kept his cloak well around his body to keep him from prying eyes, but still the woman would notice the figure underneath the blackness. He mearly smirked and continued walking through the streets his confidence rising with more and more of the Paris woman staring.  
He was so wrapped up in his ego that he bumped right into a gypsy man.

"Watch it." Bowen said passing the man without another glance. Clopin stared back at the rude man, but was more worried about the red rose which he bought for Kara...now all he had to do was find her!

Kara found a little outlet which had different skirts and corsets that quickly caught her interest. The lady asked her about her clothing, and she explained being a pirate and a gypsy...the woman stopped asking questions after that and simply went to the inside of the shop and told Kara to make sure that she would pay.

"Of course I will you hag." she mummbled under her breath. Bending over to take a look at all the items, she failed to notice the small movement make such a scene. True she was wearing tight pants and no man hardly saw a woman wearing such a thing was a sight for sore eyes.  
Looking at a black corset, she decided that it would match Clopins new black shirt and happily decided to buy it.

Before she had a chance to stand up straight, someone from behind with his large hands grasped her waist and leaned into her body,

"Ive missed this ass missy." Bowen said enjoying the feel of her now woman curved body. 


	14. Nightmare

Nightmare

Thanks for the reviews!! gives out cookies  
Ok, so just as a heads up, this one has some mature content so please read at own risk!

Kara nearly died when Bowen touched her. Not from pleasure, but from fear. Bowen began to stroke her back, "Mhmmm, feels better than I remember." he said in her ear. She jabbed her elbow back hitting him in the stomach and drew out her sword.

"Bowen. How long as it been since your death?" she asked a frown on her face. Bowen smiled and removed the cloak, showing the mark that she left upon his face.

"Not long enough witch!" he said reaching for her throat. Her neck was so small, that it only took half of his hand to curve all the way around until his fingers connected. A gasp erupted from her throat as she clawed at his hand, forgetting her sword in the struggle.

"Come with me Kara, we have a date." Bowen laughed releasing her neck and picked her up over his shoulder and pratically ran back to the Palace of Justice.

"Drop me Bowen! You have no fucking right!" she yelled, punching his back hoping that it would do anything, but of course he was much more larger than she last remembered. He slapped her ass in response, "The fuck I do"  
Their voices could be heard from Notre Dame! Kara stopped fighting after her ass began to feel numb and her hands sore. He carried her all the way up the stairs despite the odd looks from the guards and the innocent people of Paris.

Frollo was busy in his study when he heard a female voice and Bowen boasting over something curvy and firm. Angry that he would bring a woman into the Palace of Justice, he stood up and strode out of the room, only to have the wind knocked out of him...there was his gypsy over the large arm of Bowen.  
Claude didnt know if he was to shun the sight away, or to rip her away from Bowen's clutches and take her.

"Bowen! What is the meaning of this?" he asked walking with his hands together to the fighting woman in his hands.

"Found me some prey." he said finally taking Kara's words seriously and dropped her right on the floor. She rose to her feet quickly and reached for her sword, only to find it missing...she must have dropped it in the struggle.  
Kara recognized Frollo from before, and she hastly walked to his side. Damnation! Frollo thought he was going to die when she came to him dressed in what little clothes she had on. Trying to regain his composure, he tilted his head to Bowen.

"It seems the gypsy does not need your company."

Bowen yelled, "The hell she does! I want pay back Kara for this," he said pointing to the scar on his face "and for nearly trying to kill me!" He made an advance to her, and she twisted around Frollo and rolled to the floor into a crouched position.

"I wasnt trying to kill you for I intended you to stay that way!" she said standing up and keeping her stance strong and determined.

"Kara come on love, dont ye want to feel these hands on your body again?" he said striding up to her and grasped her wrist, but Frollo was quick and did not like him touching her.

"Bowen this is not the time." he gritted between his teeth. "Release her." Frollo commanded, and Bowen did release his hold on the dancer.

Turning back to the gypsy Frollo said, "My dear, your company is welcomed, but not your race." His gaze couldnt help but drop down to her flesh and the outfit which she was wearing...lord would he have to repent tonight! But Kara didnt notice his hungry gaze, due to she was staring at the one Bowen was giving her.

"Im not staying. Just let me fix my apperance and then I'll go." Kara said looking at Bowen and a very flushed Frollo.

"Of course, this way." Frollo replied, sweeping his hand for her to follow with Bowen following close behind. Indeed it was best of she left now Frollo thought to himself, the desire was far too great and he did not want Bowen touching her...Yes it was better for her to leave.  
for now.

"Here, you may freshen up, but then you must leave." Frollo said opening a door and closed it behind. The room was one made for a servant with a meduim sized bed and only a few atifacts around the room. It was empty for a while she knew, due to the amount of dust that was present.  
Looking around she found a small mirror and picked it up to inspect her face, but it was not her face that she saw, but a man's with a long gash in his face. Bowen!  
Turning around to face him, he grabbed her shoulders roughly and kissed her with just as much heat and passion as he did last time. Kara put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he grabbed one hand and brought it to his face. Having enough of this, Kara bit his mouth until she tasted blood.

Bowen moved his face away and felt his blood trickle down his chin. "Mixing pleasure with pain are ye?" he said grabbing her white top and began to rip at it.

"Bowen no! Dont!" Kara cried scratching at his chest and shoulders. Fear and panic came over Kara as she knew what he was intending to do. A loud rip was heard and her red corset fell to a clump on the floor. Quickly covering herself with an arm, she punched Bowen in his face and made a run for the door, only to have him slither a arm around her waist and threw her on the unused bed.

"Stop this Bowen!" she cried as he contiuned to feel her when she did not want him to. She once again slammed a fist in his face, but that only made Bowen angry. Grabbing her wrists, he held them high above her head and said in her ear, "I have waited too long for this"  
His mouth trailed down her exposed flesh until it came to her pants.  
Smiling, he used one hand and ripped the black fabric off, leaving her bare under his mercy. Bowen seemed pleased with her grown up body and touched her. Kara's eyes filled with tears and she could only think of Clopins hands and mouth where Bowens was...it helped to lessen the pain.

"Clopin..."she whispered as Bowen continued his relentless touching and defying her body once more... 


	15. Her Heart

Her Heart

Reviews are always nice!

It was late in the evening when Kara finally left the Palace of Justice in only a black robe, for Bowen had ripped her clothes to shreds. While he lay sleeping she slipped out and passed the guards...she could have killed him, but she was to shocked and tierd from her encounter with him. Once again he had taken her against her will, but this time it hurt more.  
Kara did not want to admit that she had feelings for the young gypsy king, but at the moment all she wanted was to see him.  
"No. I cant let him see me like this...he can never know." she said walking blindly through the Court. The light from a few left over fire pits were just burning the rest of the wood which was left.

Kara wandered through the Court keeping light on her toes so that she would not make a sound and made it to her caravan where she opened the door and closed it silently behind her. She lit a candle to allow light in the dark room and moved around to her trunk to find some of her extra clothes so that she would not be scantly clothed in a black robe barely up to her knees.

Just as she was opening the top lid, her door burst open and she grabbed the front of her robe and stood back against the wall.

"Kara! Where the hell were you!?" yelled a very angry Clopin. She didnt move from the wall but gave him a very frightened look that Clopin forgot about his anger and concern filled his being.

"La Kara, what is the matter...what happened to your clothes?" he said walking slowly to her with his hands out.

She looked at him but her face was blank. "I lost them playing poker." Kara did not want Clopin to know that Bowen had touched her, for she feared that he would not longer want her.

He crossed his arms and looked at her, "Oh really? And then how do you explain how you got that purple bruise on your leg?" he said pointing to a medium sized purple mark on her leg, just above her knee. Kara looked at him and remembered how she got it from Bowen prying her thighs apart since she resisted him.

"I tripped." Kara said trying to pull it down. Clopin walked to her and placed his hands on her arms, but Kara flinched and Clopin knew that this was not the woman he left early on in the day.

"Dont lie to me." The gypsy king repiled looking at her eyes which were red, "What happened to the beautiful woman this morning?"

She took in a breath and repiled without a hint of pain, "Bowen and I met in the streets. He took me to the Palace of Justice." Clopin's eyes flashed daggers, "What the fuck did he do!" his voiced tinged with anger and hate.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want to wake the whole Court?" her spunk coming back. Kara shrugged his hands off and walked to her bed and sat there, making sure that her robe kept her body covered. "There is no nice way to say this Clopin." she sighed and ran a hand though her hair.  
"He raped me Clopin and thats the truth."

There was a dead silence in the room as Clopin took in everything that she had said. At first he was shocked, then he turned red with anger, and then he felt pain. A man had dared to take Kara by force without her consent? He knew that he had done it before, but now that Clopin had strong feelings for her, this was a new kind of pain...a killing rage.  
He looked at her form on the bed trying to hide the shame that she was feeling and the pain that he knew was coursing through her veins.

"Where is he?" he demanded, "Where is this fool that would dare touch what is mine!?" he said punching his fist in the wall, causing some splinter to become embedded into his knuckles.

"He was stronger than I was Clopin. He wanted a prize and a prize he got." she said waving her hand and looked away. Clopin suddenly filled with rage swept to her side and grasped her hands within his now bloody ones. "You are NOT a prize! You are a person! Anyone deserves better than that!" he cried.

She looked at him with her eyes now wide for she was suprised by his words and his emotions, "Clopin, I am not a virgin." Kara started but was cut off, "No but he was not permitted by you to touch him! That is just as bad as if you were a virgin and he took you for the first time!" Clopin said, his feather on his hat waving and jerking from the anger he was emitting.

Kara placed a hand on his face to calm him and his breathing did indeed slow down and became deep breaths. "I didnt want you to know, but you have a talent for showing up when you shouldnt." she said lightly with a hint of a smile.  
Clopin looked into her redish brown eyes and asked, "Why?"

She looked down at his hands and repiled, "I didnt think that you would want me." Tears became clear in her eyes, and she hated herself for showing that she was weak in front of a man that she held high affections for.  
Clopin took her face and without a word lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Kara was shocked and her stomach fluttered feeling his lips on her own. His kiss was soft and light, but firm with emotion and feeling. Kara moaned lightly and tugged him forward before Clopin broke the kiss.

"I could never not want you." he said with his eyes bruning into her own. She placed her hand back on his cheek and stroked it lightly.

"You must be proud Clopin." she said a smile playing on her lips.

"Why?" he asked placing his forehead on her own his face full of contentment.

Kara placed a kiss on his nose and put her head back on his. "You are the first man who has taken my heart." 


	16. Past Images

Past Images

Thank you for the reviews!

"Bitch!" Bowen yelled through the Palace as he stormed through the halls to find Frollo in his study, signing more execution orders.

"What is it?" Frollo snapped hardly looking up from his paper. Bowen slammed a chair across the room as he spilled out curses and swore loud enough that God would have heard him.

"That damn girl slipped through my hands again!" This caught the attention of the judge.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice dangerously low and deadly.

Bowen turned to face him, his face livid and his hands tight in fists. "I had her! I had her tight ass in my hands and she fucking escapes me again!"

Frollo stood up from his chair and gripped the black collar of Bowen and his eyes gazed into his face, his face twisted into an evil twisted expression as he said, "You touched her?!"

A smile spread across his lips, "Aye I did...not just once." The sound of a loud slap of a hand upon skin echoed through the room. Bowen turned back his face to turn back to face Frollo, a fire now in his eye.

"You dared to touch something evil and corrupt!" he said, his fingers digging now into Bowens skin.

"Do you wish you had a taste?" Bowen mocked, feeling blood from Frollo's ring bleed upon his cheek.

"Damn you!" he cried releasing him and shoved him out through the door, slamming it hard behind him. Bowens laughter ecohed farther and farther away as he walked out of the Palace and into the streets. Frollo burned with a fire that it felt like his whole soul was completley consumed by lust and desire...this was not suppose to happen.

Frollo despised the idea of another man touching her body in a way that no man should touch a gypsy like herself...and yet he had often imagined himself touching her in such a way...

"Damnnation!" he cried slamming his hands on his table and cursing his weak mind and soul that he would give up if she would give him a nights pleasure...or her love.

Kara and Clopin walked for once hand in hand in the Court as they went to a gypsy medicine woman who could take a look at her damaged body. Their title Queen and King of the gypsies were looking as if they were true. Both seemed to be glowing and finally free to express their feelings without shame or modesty.  
Walking into the tent which was filled of insense and spices, they made their way into the middle of the tent and saw a hunched over old woman who was mixing ingrediants together in a wodden bowl. She turned to face them a smile on her face.

"Clopin what can I do for you?" she asked, putting down her bowl and shaking his hands lightly.

"Serena, someone important to me was hurt and raped...I was wondering if you would take a look at her to make sure that she is alright." he said returning the friendship that the old woman was giving.

Serena looked at Kara and nodded her head. "Of course my king, I will do my best, but you must wait outside." she said pushing him out the tent before he even got a chance to say anything. The gypsy woman looked again at Kara and said, "Show me where you were harmed the most"  
Kara obeyed and showed Serena where she had suffered the most damange from Bowens agressiveness on her dancer body.  
Once they had inspected everything, Kara was prepared to leave when Serena stopped her.

"There is much darkness in your past...would you like to face it?" Kara turned and looked at the woman as if she were insane.

"What?" Kara asked.

Serena turned and began to grab herbs and liquids while mixing them together. "You carry a heavy weight upon your shoulders for years and have not yet come to terms with what happened."

Kara was speechless. "What do you mean? How do you know this?"

The gypsy faced her, "I am very good at reading people my dear." she held out the concoction that she made. "Drink this." Kara looked at it with care.

"What will it do?"

"Once you have taken the entire liquid into your body...looked here in this bowl of water." she instructed. Kara really didnt want to, but against her better judgement, she opened her lips and drank the burning liquid down into her throat.  
She shook off the dizzy and sickening spell which the drink was giving her as she sat down and held her head.

"I feel sick." Kara said before the woman placed the bowl of water in her lap and forced her to look into it.

"Look into it." The woman commanded.

Kara opened her eyes and looked down into the bowl which now showed a younger version of herself in the Court with her father, mother...and sister.

"How is this possible?" Kara asked now angry that she could see things which she did not wish to remember.

The woman sat across for her and looked into the bowl, "You were not the daughter of the last King of the Gypsies...you are a bastard child...you are not meant to be the Queen of the Gypsies." 


	17. Making Her Destiny

Matters in Her Hands

Matters in Her Hands

Review please!

Lily: No they are not related! Remember she was supposed to be Queen of the Gypsies by blood, but since she and her parents were captured, Clopin decided to take over, claiming that he was King!

_In this writing indicates what is being said in the water bowl!!_

Kara was tempted to throw the damn water in the gypsies face for doing this to her! No one should have to know what she had done to get where she was.

Before Kara could say anymore, the water changed and it showed she and her sister a little bit older, sitting at the table in their caravan while her father yelled at her.

"_You are a thing born not from me, but a street joy ride that your mother enjoyed!" her father yelled at her._

"_That's why you're a freak! With those bloody red eyes that are unnatural! While your father, mother and sister have blue eyes and light hair, you were born with dark eyes and dark hair! Everyone knows that you're a bastard child, but I took you in despite your mother and treated you like a daughter!"_

Kara cringed hearing her 'fathers' words being yelled at her. Had she not suffered enough of his words and slang's?

_Her father continued while her sister cried silently and as Kara sat there with a stone face._

"_You will never be the next in line to take over my role as King! It will be given to your younger sister who is of my blood…and you my 'daughter', you will be nothing."_

She knew that her relationship with her 'father' had never been perfect, but when she was a child he treated her with love and respect…Kara wondered what happened.

"I have seen enough woman."

The gypsy looked down at the bowl, "No, we have just begun…look it changes now!"

She reluctantly looked down into the bowl and saw her mother weeping holding the dead body of her sister and her father yelling at her.

"_You devils child! How dare you! It was your responsibility to watch her! And what do you do? You listen to that young gypsy boy Clopin with his stories and songs! Now thanks to you, your only sister drowned while you played by the river!"_

_Her 'father' raised is hand and smacked her across the face, as she spiralled down to the floor, her head now bleeding._

_Kara could see the wet and cold body of what used to be her sister…_

"It was an accident…" Kara cried, tears forming. "I didn't mean for her to drown! But I was too weak to save her, and my friend went to find help…"

In truth Kara never loved the idea of always protecting 'daddy's angel', but she was the closest person who showed her compassion and love…and because of her death, Kara changed and grew over night. The water again changed to show a much older Kara fighting on the pirate ship in which her family and she were captured upon.

_  
"That lass is a tough one no?" said one pirate cleaning the deck as Kara tested her sword skills with the captain of the ship._

"_Aye, she will make a fine pirate one day." Replied another toothless man._

_Kara could hear them as she practiced with her sword. She was getting better and better, and she could feel that fighting was indeed going to be her strong suit in life._

_She swung her sword which collided with the captains, "Your movin too slow missy, if ye plan on hurtin me, your gonna have to move your feet!" he said kicking from under the young woman as she fell down on her side, losing her sword in the process._

_Her breathing was ragged and her face covered with a fine layer of sweat._

_The captain leaned down and gave her a hand, "Well done missy, in no time ye will be a fine pirate."_

_Kara wiped her face on her sleeve, "I have no intention of staying a pirate for the rest of my life captain. I plan to go back to Paris and regaining my right as Queen of the Gypsies." She said proudly while wiping off her sword with love and care._

"_Ye father will never give you the mark." He replied._

_Kara looked down, "I know, but he is sick and dying…he has to past it onto a child…I may not be his, but I am the only one here with gypsy blood in me."_

"_Then you better see him now love, he may not make it through the night." Said the captain as he turned and walked away._

_She looked over to where the cabin was, where her dying 'father' was suffering. Walking into the cabin, she locked the door and sat next to his bed while he struggled for breathing._

"_Father, you need to give me the mark so that when I return to Paris, I can continue where you left off." She said trying to sound worried and concerned, when she was happy that this man was finally dying and would be out of her hair once and for all._

_Her very pale 'father' looked at her and shook his head from side to side, "Bastard…" he managed to mutter._

_Again, even on his death bed he degraded her and would not accept her._

"_You have one chance for redemption of your sins against me, and yet you still aim for damnation!" she cried rising to her feet and grabbed a small dagger and a candle._

"_You will do this for me and I will ease your passing into the next life!" she said giving him the dagger and candle._

_Her 'father' merely shook his head laughing. _

_Anger rose up inside of her, "Fine, then I will do it myself!"_

_Grabbing her 'father's left hand, she saw the aged and faded mark of two X's crossed beside each other on his wrist. Placing his hand firmly on the bed so that it would not move, she placed the daggers tip in the fire and then pressed it onto her skin to make the same mark._

_Pain seethed through her body as she could feel the skin burn and deform under the movement of the blade. Her 'father' tried moving and she almost ruined the perfect likeness of the mark on his wrist._

_Having no more patience for the man in front of her she slit his throat as fast as snake would in the forest catching a mouse for dinner._

_His blood spilled onto the bed spread turning its once beige color, into a deep crimson red. His eyes wide in shock as blood poured freely around him and onto the floor, but soon his suffering was over and Kara was free to continue with her mark._

_When she was done, she wrapped it so that it would heal and not become infected. Looking at the sight of what was a man she despised more than anything, Kara knew that her days of killing had just begun and that she would show no remorse or care._

The image faded and the sickness within Kara disappeared along with it. The old gypsy Serena looked pleased with herself as Kara's eyes threatened to let her share the same fate as her 'father'.

"You damn wretch! Do you have any idea what you have done? I have suppressed those memories for reasons you cannot begin to describe!"

Serena laughed at her, "Do you really think that you can run from what you have done? Your past made you what you are today and you should embrace it!"

Kara retorted, "And that gives you the right to look into things which no one has the right to see?"

The gypsy smiled, "When you can bury the past, come back and see me…I will have something for you."

She didn't know what to do! This woman now knew that she was not the gypsy queen she claimed to be, and if Clopin ever received this news…her punishment would be death.


End file.
